


Jaeger Eyes and Kaiju Lies

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Assassin's Creed, Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Altair and Malik are Hermann and Newt, Altair being himself, Cas is Mako, Dean and Sam are Raleigh and yancy, I'm so sorry, Jaegers, Kaiju, M/M, Multi, Pacific Rim AU, The Major character death won't happen till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural and Ass Creed crossover Pacific Rim au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Updated! I fixed some stuff

Dean isn't sure he remembers the first time he'd been in his Jaeger, he doesn't remember how long he'd been working with Sam either, but his life is too fast-paced to bother with dumb details like that. He isn't a goddamned girl.  
  
Sam complains about Dean's memory a lot, but it's not his fault he doesn't have the memory space in his head for both his AND Sam's memories. It really wasn't anything Dean needed to remember. Sentiment wasn't gunna win this war.  
  
Neither were the long monotonous days that Dean and Sam spent on the ground, waiting for something to happen in their region, trying not to feel guilty about teams dying just two districts over. But they couldn't do shit unless the General says.  
  
Dean wants to fix up the Impala himself, but the Jaeger mechanics won't let him. It frustrates him, cause Baby's his damnit and they aren't careful enough with her. Sam just rolls his eyes when Dean complains. Dean'll make a stupid comment and Sam'll huff.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“Bitch.”  
  
And then a playful punch and they'll be chatting like nothing happened. They were good together. Dean was a good big brother. He watched out for Sammy and Sam makes sure Dean doesn't come home drunk or covered in other people's body fluids every night. Dean had his own problems that Sam sees through the drift, but Dean won't say anything out loud. Sam doesn't push because he knows that if it gets to be too much, Dean'll ask himself. Dean is so fucking strong though. Sam is always in awe of him. Dean's head is pretty dark. Sam always feels really overwhelmed when they're connected, but he's not weak either. Sam is solid. Sam is the one thing Dean can depend on no matter what and they both know Dean depends heavily on it.  
  
And he drowns everything else out with alcohol and warm bodies. Sam doesn't really like it, so Dean never brings anyone back to their room, but Dean couldn't stop if he tried. He's wasting away fast with the rush and pressure of the Jaeger, the poison, and the sex, but that's what keeps him sane. He doesn't have to think when he's strung out.  
  
It breaks Sam's heart, but he can't stop Dean. He can't take away the things Dean uses to cope because it would be knocking out his foundation. Dean can't cope any other way.  
  
Dean sometimes comes home dangerously drunk. Sam is a good brother and he drowns Dean in water until Dean bitches about having to piss too much and then makes sure Dean gets into bed with actual pajamas. Sam watches over Dean until he decides it's safe and then he crawls into bed beside him and sleeps basking in the steady warmth of Dean.  
  
Sam is terrified of the Kaiju. He should be, as everyone should, but he is more. He's been eye to eye with one and he's never been the same since. Dean knows better not to bring it up. Even when he knows Sam is having problems again. He has nightmares about that day and he'll wake up screaming and there'll be Dean, laying next to him, staring at his face and stroking his hair and he won't say anything, but it's enough. Sam knows Dean is afraid that his little brother doesn't need him as much as Dean needs Sam, but the younger does need Dean. He always has. Dean practically raised him while their dad was off doing his damned research, looking for things that were so much more then John could have predicted. Their father was a smart man. He had many talents. He just wasn't very good at being a father.  
  
Dean had that role.


	2. Altair and Malik

Altair and Malik were best friends. They fought a lot because as scientists, Altair took stupid, unnecessary risks and ignored logic while Malik stuck to facts. Numbers couldn't lie. People lied. Numbers did not. And neither did the half-alive Kaiju brain pulsing in the tank. Altair had an unhealthy obsession with that damned brain. He spent hours studying and muttering to himself, dragging his maimed hand through his hair whenever he was frustrated and then Malik would come and point out what the idiot did wrong.  
  
Malik knew his numbers. He depended on the numbers. Numbers didn't lie, didn't cheat. They didn't make him emotionally attached. Not like Altair. Altair was the opposite of Malik's numbers. Wild and unpredictable, impossible and spontaneous. Maybe that's why they worked so well together. Malik had all the logic and patience and Altair had the drive to push limits.  
  
It was always exhilarating to be around Altair. It was like he was made of static electricity and it set Malik on edge, but that was the best place to be. Malik was enraptured by Altair. He loved his numbers, but Altair was something Malik could never quite completely understand.  
  
Malik always loved Altair on some level. The idiot never really seemed to see it, no matter how obvious Malik decided to be, but it was okay. They had time. Not much, but enough. Malik will tell him eventually. Maybe just before they die, just to be an ass. He was always looking for new ways to jab Altair. Make him feel something. Or maybe he was just a masochist.  
  
Altair was neurotic, hyperactive. His head was constantly going through information, his body always almost vibrating with movement. He was an energy source by himself, it seemed like. He was a time bomb ready to go off.  
  
Neither of them really liked being around other people. Malik hated having to dumb down everything so they understood. At least he could talk about the expansion rate of some atoms with Altair and not get a blank expression. Altair didn't seem to mind talking to other people, but he preferred Malik.  
  
It was those quiet days when they worked side by side, not saying anything but each understanding the other, silently accepting each other's presence. It was those days that Malik liked the best. Altair was tame and didn't feel as if he was vibrating and he'd look at Malik once in a while and smile a bit and then go back to his work. And Malik would bask in it because Altair's golden eyes had been on him and his scarred lips had smiled at him, just for him. No one else.  
  
Altair had been attacked by a Kaiju when he was young. It didn't necessarily target him, but he lost a finger and tore his mouth because of it. He wouldn't talk about it, but Malik had managed to get a little out of him. The Kaiju had ransacked the town Altair lived in and ended up dragging Altair a few hundred feet. Altair was physically scarred from it, but Malik watched him and he still seemed to have that fascination with them. Not fear. Altair was the strangest man Malik had ever met and he wouldn't trade him for anyone else.  
  
Altair did a lot of stupid things. Malik would always yell at him after the fact, berating him for being stupid and endangering himself because he couldn't keep his idiot hands off things. For a genius, Altair was really stupid and didn't have any sense of self preservation. Malik got so fed up with him he sometimes would lock Altair in the closet, just so he couldn't hurt himself. And Altair would whine and beg to be let out and Malik imagined what he looked like on the other side; probably fidgeting (Allah damn that man never sat still), wringing his hands, his expression similar to one of a kicked puppy, his lower lip stuck out because Altair was a fucking child, or maybe just vibrating on the spot, his whole body itching to move. Malik thought it would be an amusing sight.  
  
Malik liked Altair's scar. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he thought it was very attractive. Malik couldn't bring up his attraction to Altair at all, half because he was a nerd and he was busy analyzing and figuring things out in his head to really dwell on how he'd even be able to bring it up and half because he isn't sure he even wants to tell him at all. Malik led a pretty simple life, even if he was busy, but he was happy. He didn't really have the time or brainpower to do everything he was doing now and add more of Altair's shit to the mixture. 

  


Altair had a billion things going on inside his scruffy head when he walked into the lab and all of them halted immediately when he saw Malik, shirtless, bent over something on the table. He'd never seen Malik shirtless before. He wasn't muscular by any means, but he was slender and he looked almost soft. He had something attached to his chest.. but Altair was too busy staring at the shapely ass sticking out in front of him, the owner of said ass too immersed in his work (as always) to notice.  
  
Altair was pretty sure he'd never even thought about Malik that way. He wasn't exactly the hunk of the week with his nerdy hair and soft body and his big square glasses. Plus Altair was pretty sure Mal was either into girls but to shy to talk to them or completely asexual because he's never seen Malik with anyone else or show any interest in anything besides numbers. Maybe the guy had a science fetish. But Altair was almost positive Malik didn't have any sex drive at all.  
  
Altair was a genius like Mal, but he did have a sex drive and even though most of the time it ended with his hand, Altair did manage to dumb down his speech for 'normal' human beings and get some guys to come home with him (half the time scaring them off before they actually got to the sex), but he didn't have time really to really date or anything. Not that he wanted to. Dating was... normal. Dating wasn't something he could really see himself doing. He hasn't met another person, other then Malik, who was at his level and could understand his stupid need to be around dead things and almost-dead things. And he babbled about his theories and nerdy science shit when he was nervous or excited or anytime really. He had a very high energy level like a kid and if he couldn't move around to expel it, it would come out of his mouth. And that wasn't attractive to the hot guys swarming around that gay bar down the road at all.  
  
But then there was Malik. Altair wasn't one to shy away from risk and molesting the other scientist was definitely a risk, but Altair would take it any day.  
  
And he did. He wrapped his hands around Malik's hips and breathed in his ear, trying to remember that porn book he read the other day, and he lowered his voice and said, “Hey Mal.”  
  
The man jumped and his face flushed red, shoving Altair off. “What-” Altair cornered him again and Malik looked angry, a little scared, and a lot flustered.  
  
“Where's your shirt?” Altair asked, running a hand up Malik's chest. The other man blushed darker, his body shaking.  
  
“G-get off, Mr. Geiszler,” he growled, pushing him. Altair let himself be pushed away and frowned.  
  
“Why are you all formal again?” he whined. Malik brushed himself off angrily and grabbed his shirt. When it was back on, Altair sighed. Damn. It did hurt, but Altair shrugged it off. He'd get Malik eventually.  
  
Probably.  
  
“I might have to beat you with my cane if this happens again.” he said, glaring at Altair. The shorter scientist just laughed and patted his shoulder, walking off. Malik stared after him, trying to get it all out of his head. 

  


“Mal. Malik.” Altair poked the sleeping man in the ribs and Malik just rolled over, grunting. “Malik. Hey.” he tried, louder.  
  
“Wha..” he blinked tiredly up at Altair and turned an interesting shade of red and sat up quickly. “What are you doing?”  
  
He gave him an easy smile. “Chill out, Mal. I wanted to show you what we got this morning.” Malik relaxed slightly.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Kaiju stuff.” he said, grinning wickedly.


	3. Dean and Sam

Dean was walking back with Sam from a successful Kaiju kill, grinning widely at some girls who were fussing over him as the brothers moved towards their room.  
  
“Aw man did you see that chick's rack? Damn I wanna tap that..” Dean said when they reached their room, flopping down on the bed. Sam made a face and sat down next to him.  
  
“I don't want to know, Dean.” he grumbled, punching his brother lightly. Dean's sexcapades were so not something Sam looked forward to.  
  
“I won't bring anyone home, Sammy. Don't worry.” Dean said, beaming up at the ceiling. But really, the damage was already done. Sam couldn’t get the image of Dean fucking into some girl out of his head and the thought made him physically sick.  
  
Sam was quite possibly in love with his brother.  
  
And it really hit him, right then. Before, he kinda knew, but he didn't think much of it. He figured it was just brotherly love. But now he realized that it wasn't. It was more. It was fucked up and Sam's stomach turned, but it was there. And the next time they drifted, Dean would see it, plain as fucking day.  
  
Sam spent the next few days anxiously hoping it would go away or at least get out of his goddamn head so maybe Dean would overlook it. And he might anyway. For Dean to realize someone who wasn't a hot girl was attracted to him, they'd have to say it straight out, right to his face, or Dean wouldn't see it. Dean's kinda an idiot sometimes. Sam hoped he wouldn't fuck anything up between them because of this. He doesn't know what he'd do without Dean. 

  


“Sam..”  
  
“I'm fine.” he lied, faking a smile at his brother. “Don't worry about it.”  
  
“Sam, you know damn well you can't lie to me. You're terrible at it.” Dean saw right through him and Sam winced. If he didn't tell him now, Dean would see it when they were inside the Jaeger. Sam had hoped he'd have at least a week, but it was happening right now and Sam was so fucking nervous, more nervous about Dean finding out rather then the dumb Kaiju.  
  
“Come on. I'll tell you as we get ready.” he said, stalling. How could he tell Dean he loved him; was in love with him? He didn't want to see Dean's disgusted expression on him and he felt like throwing up.  
  
Dean watched Sam as they were suited up, studying his little brother. Not little, really. Young, but Sam grew so damned fast. Half the time Dean didn't know how he'd be able to feed Sam growing up, but they managed. And now here they were on the top of the world. Dean figured this was the best place for them. Maybe not the safest, but the most satisfying.  
  
But Sam looked anxious. His face was pale and his cheek felt clammy when Dean touched it to see if he had a fever. Dean was worried that Sam was sick and maybe not strong enough for this today. Dean would try to take a little more control if he felt that Sam couldn't take it. Cause Dean could take it. Dean was strong. Dean's been through hell and back and if it was for Sammy, Dean would take it.  
  
“You gunna tell me now?” Dean asked as they walked into their Jaeger. Sam visibly flinched and Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut. Please don't say Cancer, he silently hoped.  
  
“Yeah.. I suppose.” Sam took a deep breath and Dean watched his chest shudder as Sam breathed out. “I.. I'm pregnant.” he blurted stupidly. Dean blinked and then laughed.  
“I can't say I was expecting that one.” he said and Sam flushed red. “You can tell me, Sam. You know I don't get mad at you.” he said gently, smiling at his brother.  
  
I'm in love with you. “I'm just a little sick, Dean. I think I might have the flu. I'm fine.” he said instead. He couldn't force it out. So he forced it down. Under everything. Dean wouldn't find out and for that, Sam could suffer silently.  
  
“You gunna be okay up in Baby?” Dean asked, frowning.  
  
“Yeah. I'm good.” Sam said, smiling at him. He pushed his sinful love deeper down and relaxed. Dean wouldn't find out.  
  
“Alright.” Dean said. He didn't like finding things out through the drift instead of Sammy telling him, but he didn't let himself worry about it. 

  


It went off without a hitch. They killed the Kaiju and then went back to celebrate again, Sam's heart aching at Dean's beautiful smile that wasn't aimed at him.  
  
When they were back at the room, resting, Dean looked at Sam. “You lied.”  
  
Sam froze. No. No no no no no. Please no. He didn't say anything.  
  
“You're not sick. It's your anxiety. But I don't know why you're anxious, Sammy. Why won't you tell me?” Dean pulled that stupid fucking heartbreakingly sad expression and Sam almost broke and told him.  
  
“It's nothing, Dean. I'll take care of it.” Sam said, closing his eyes. No. Dean couldn't find out. He opened his eyes when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I love you, Sammy. I don't want to see you hurt or sick. I'm here anytime you wanna talk, okay? I'm even here if you just need to cuddle or something.” Dean said, watching Sam. The younger felt his cock twitch from being under Dean's intense gaze and he swallowed.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks, Dean.” he managed, giving his brother a smile. Dean seemed satisfied with it and laid back on the bed, the tension in the air dissolving. Sam relaxed and sighed. Damn he felt like every nerve in his body had been on edge. He had to be more careful. 

  


So Sam got better at ignoring the ache in his chest when Dean was flirting with girls and he got better at faking it when he was hurting. He got better at hiding everything from Dean, even through the drift. He wondered if Dean worried about not being able to see any of Sam's emotions anymore, but he never said anything. 

  


Dean was very good at reading Sam. He always had been. But it had been slowly decreasing. Dean couldn't figure out whether Sam was okay or not anymore and it kinda scared him. Sam was hiding something and he almost didn't want to know why. Something was up and Sam wouldn't talk to him. There was so many possibilities and it worried Dean so much that sometimes couldn't sleep. He stopped chasing girls and spent more time eating and trying to figure out Sam. Stress eating wasn't good for him and he got yelled at, but he couldn't concentrate enough to work his way into someone's pants. Whatever was bothering Sam was also eating at Dean and he couldn't bear to lose his little brother. Dean needed Sam.  
  
He just hoped it was mutual.


	4. Altmal

Altair spent most of his time, free or otherwise, studying various fresh parts of a dead Kaiju that he'd gotten his hands on. He hadn't even really fully looked at Malik since he dragged the other scientist out of bed that morning and Malik is a little more than a bit frustrated. He didn't know why, but he craved Altair's attention. He had so much of it before, he supposed he just got used to it. And now he had none. And it was making him moody and he spent a lot of time running through numbers and equations on his chalkboard, just to keep his head busy and maybe find something that would help with the Kaiju.  
  
Numbers didn't lie. They weren't changeable or confusing and Malik let their solidness take over his thoughts. They didn't confuse him like Altair did. There was no emotions, no stupid physical feelings. Just solid facts. Like the fact Malik was maybe a little attracted to Altair, even if he was a virgin and hadn’t even kissed anyone and oh fuck.  
  
He was, as Altair would put it, screwed. 

  


Altair was overjoyed. So many Kaiju parts. He could preserve these and keep them in amniotic fluid and study them more and god, he was just so excited. There was an almost complete heart and it was in amazing condition and Altair had his hands in it before he even went to get Malik.  
  
The Kaiju organs kept him distracted from Malik. Which was a good thing, with how angry the man had been when Altair first touched him. Altair really didn't want to get that cane in his stomach or knees. But that didn't stop him from stealing glances at Mal when he was busy with his numbers.  
  
Altair tried really hard. He really did. But Malik kept distracting him. And when he's elbow-deep in a Kaiju heart and he knows that Malik hates everything even a little messy, he shouldn't have been held accountable when he took his arms out of it and wrapped them around Mal, pushing his wet hands up Malik's shirt.  
  
The taller man had let out a loud squeak and jerked away, a horrified expression on his face. Altair laughed so hard he thought he might split a rib. He didn't see when Malik picked up a long, wet vein. He also didn't see said vein coming at him until he felt the wet slap across his face. Altair choked and stared wide-eyed at an angry Malik, who was confusing Altair's poor brain by standing like that, holding a giant Kaiju vein like a whip. Altair jumped back and yelped when he got slapped with it again, wondering how the hell his dick found this arousing at all.  
  
“Stop! Stop, I'm sorry!” Altair pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. But Malik continued whaling on him with the vein and Altair's dick kept jumping at each hit and the shorter scientist really hoped Mal didn't notice.  
  
When Malik finally stopped, the vein was damaged and Altair scowled, but didn't say anything. He got off the floor, making sure to be facing away from his friend, and dusted himself off, wincing when he picked off a piece of the vein's skin off his arm.  
  
“I'm sorry.” he grumbled, sulking as he went back to the heart. Malik huffed and walked off, probably to find a sink to wash his hands. Malik was really anal about being clean.  
  
Altair was left alone with his problem. He pulled his hands out of the Kaiju heart and stared down at his tented pants. Dead puppies, Malik's grandmother, fish, his grandmother.. but nothing made his erection go down. He whined and pushed his hand down his pants, not caring that it was covered in fluid and blood, and wrapped it around his cock, sighing. Stupid Malik and his stupid Kaiju vein.. god, he must be fucked up to think that was hot. A shudder ran through his body when he thought of it and he groaned, stroking himself faster. This was fucked up this was so fucked up.. Malik froze when he entered the room, staring at Altair bent over the table with his hand down his pants and the other hand bloody, gripping the table.  
  
Altair came with a long moan that made Malik's mouth go dry, shuddering. The smaller man leaned on the table, panting for a bit before standing straight and sighing, going back to play in that dumb heart. Malik shook his head, blinking, trying to get the images out of his head.  
  
“Are you done being an infant?” he growled, making Altair jump. Malik felt a stupid wave of satisfaction when Altair turned sheepishly.  
  
“I said I was sorry.” he mumbled, not looking at Malik's eyes. It irritated Malik, for some reason.  
  
“Look at me.” he snapped, giving Altair his evil eye. Those gold eyes slid up to Malik's dark ones and Altair cowered a little. “Do not do it again. Or you will get my cane.”  
  
Altair visibly shivered and Malik blinked. Was.. that why? Altair.. enjoyed pain? Malik blushed and scowled, turning back to try to remember what he was doing before Altair decided to be a child. It wasn't easy because he was distracted by Altair, but he managed to fumble with his chalk for a while before he cursed, scribbling down some numbers as he started remembering the equation.  
  
Altair watched Malik, smirking a bit. He could tell he was affecting Mal. But he knew right now would only make Malik mad, so he'd just wait.


	5. Wincest

Dean was bringing a girl home for the first time in about a month. Well, to her home. Not his. Cause Sam gets mad. Sam got mad anyway when Dean said he'd be out late, but he was less mad then he would have been had Dean brought the girl to their room and fucked her there.  
  
But Dean wasn't sure if he'd be able to even fuck her at her house. He was usually at least half hard by the time he left the bar with a girl and he was completely flaccid this time. So instead of taking her inside and giving her the best night of her life, he just walked her to her door, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. He ignored Sam's questioning stare when he got back, feeling miserable when he mumbled that he was going to sleep and got into bed, and not sure why.

  


Sam bit his lip as he watched Dean. Something was wrong. Maybe he found out..? but no.. He had gone to find a girl. Maybe he was rejected. No, Dean was never rejected. And if he was, he wouldn't be upset. Sam frowned. Something was wrong. Maybe Dean realized Sam blocked him out. He felt horrible now if Dean was getting upset.  
  
Sam moved, slipping into Dean's bed behind him and hugging him. Dean jumped. “Are you okay?” Sam asked softly. Dean leaned back into him, sighing.  
  
“I don't know. I just.. You're hiding something from me, Sammy. I'm just worried about you, I guess.” Sam's heart broke at the sad tone in Dean's voice and he hugged him tighter.  
  
“I'm sorry, Dean.. I'm okay, really. It's.. I don't want you to worry too much. It's nothing serious though, Dean. I promise.” Dean sighed and turned to bury his face in Sam's chest and Sam stopped breathing. It was too much and not enough and the ache in his chest turned sharp and he just held his brother, overwhelmed by the strength of his love for Dean. He hadn't even realized it had gotten stronger. He'd buried it and neglected it, he'd hoped it would go away, but now, wrapped around Dean, Sam could never want anything more. He just wanted Dean. He wanted to be this close to Dean, maybe closer all the time. It wasn't even sexual. It was pure love and affection and for a minute, Sam could let himself believe that it was okay. “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” Dean's voice was gruff but Sam's heart fluttered and he couldn't breathe again. He knew it wasn't the same way, but it didn't matter. Dean loved him. Sam almost sobbed, but he held everything in, only letting one tear escape. Dean didn't notice.  
  
They lay there for a while until Dean falls asleep and then Sam has to force himself from Dean's solid warmth, feeling cold and empty in his own bed. He curls around his pillow and goes to sleep, images of Dean's face in his head comforting him enough to sleep. 

  


Sam woke up to Dean shaking him, speaking in low, panicked whispers. “Sam, there's a Kaiju. Sammy, Wake up, god please we need to get out to Baby. Come on.” Sam got up and got dressed quickly so he could run down the hall with Dean.  
  
“What's going on, Dean?” Sam asked, panting lightly. Dean just gave him a scared look and ran faster. Sam sped up. “Dean, where's the Kaiju?”  
  
They were helped into suits when Dean looked Sam straight in the eye. “At Dad's.” and Sam's blood drained from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to get this going and finish it.


End file.
